Wishes
by Di Blythe
Summary: Everybody wants something different for Christmas. If you want something, you just have to keep wishing. AU MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Title: **Wishes

**Dedicated to:** nikitabella (no Jasper but I hope you like it anyways!)

**Summary:** Piper wants to be part of a family. Jason wants to make friends. Percy wants to sing. Annabeth and Thalia want to shut him up. Mr Jackson wants his house to have the most lights. Mr Grace does too. Everybody wants something different for Christmas. If you want something, you just have to keep wishing."

**Main Characters: **Piper.M, Jason.G, Thalia.G, Annabeth. C

**Genre:** Family/Humour

**A/N: **Well I really wanted to make a Christmas story, so here it is! I'm not exactly happy with how it turned out but if I can I might be able to do more stories for different holidays. I'll be leaving on this Friday for my summer vacation and I won't be back until the tenth so unfortunately I am not able to do a New Year's story.

This is my gift to all who read this, I hope you like it! Wish you all a Merry Christmas (or Hanukkah) and a Happy New Year :)

* * *

"How do you like that Pipes? Is it good?"

Piper pursed her lips tightly, arms crossed, as she stared at the big tree in front of her decorated with colourful and bright ornaments and lights. She looked at her father with an expressionless face.

"Why is it so big?"

He frowned, not really pleased with the reaction from his daughter. "It's a tree Piper, of course it will be big. Why, don't you like it?"

She continued looking blankly at it with nothing much to say about it. It _was_ big, excuse her for saying so_. Sorry for bursting your bubble dad. _She had just meant that it might have been much larger than they needed it to be. Honestly, she would have preferred a smaller tree and not one that was two times her father's height. Still, her father had just been trying to please her and just because some random workers decorated it instead of the both of them it didn't mean she shouldn't be grateful.

Piper tried a smile. "No, it's fine."

Tristan McLean beamed at her happily. "I bet you can't wait for the presents-can't you just see them right now, beneath the tree?"

"Yeah."

"Were you good enough for Santa this year?"

She had to laugh, "Dad I'm way too old for that now..."

"You're never too old or young for anything." He said. The twelve year old shrugged nonchalantly; she was still not interested in Santa.

She did not really care about how many presents she got or how expensive they were, all she wanted was to spend some time with her dad. And even now she tried to enjoy it with him; she just felt herself growing more apart from the lack of time spent together. Since Tristan was an actor he never really was around and the past few years has been very busy and hectic that he hardly knew Piper anymore, so to him she was still the same seven year old who believed in those fantasies and dreams, fairies and magic.

"Better get a move on then kiddo, don't want to be late for school," Tristan said getting up.

"Actually...yes."

"Very funny, get to the car."

Ω

Percy was probably the worst singer in the whole wide world.

Like every kid, Piper would have happily skipped school and especially if she had known that her best friend was in the mood for _singing_...

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh-"

"Shut up."

Percy, much to her annoyance, cupped his hand near his ear and said in the most irritating volume "What? _What?_ I can't hear you!"

"Really? Then there must be something wrong with you." She slapped him on the side of his head as if she was trying to figure out what went on up there.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and shot her a look before running around the hallways again, throwing random candy canes at people passing by (he was giving them out so enthusiastically because they apparently were not the type he liked...)

Honestly, Piper did not know how she was friends with him.

If she had not known any better she would have thought he was a crazy weirdo. Oh wait he was. Still, she couldn't help laughing as a smaller student shrieked at the sight of this mental boy throwing candies at people's heads.

"Idiot." Her other friend muttered watching Percy as she came up to her. Piper waved at Annabeth, her other best friend, as she adjusted her satchel. She rolled her eyes at his retreating figure. "Seriously, what the heck."

Piper smiled, rather amused at her reaction to the raven-haired boy's actions. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said-then Annabeth looked at her straight in the eye. "Just the fact that all my books got soaked from the rain last Friday I was not be able to study properly because I have none of my notes and I kind of do need to study because we have that pop quiz first thing and you know how Mrs Thomas is. Well I have come to the conclusion that I will fail. And that means I will get a bad report, and then I will be in a horrible class for next semester and then I will never be able to get into college and then I will have no job and then I will be a complete disappointment and then I will die from the shame that will forever haunt my soul."

Piper frowned as Annabeth walked off muttering some things to herself. "Wait! Isn't the pop quiz on igloos or something?!" The blonde haired girl did not respond back, so she shrugged before deciding to go to class and wait until the bell rang.

Nobody was there, which didn't really surprise her.

Her eyes examined the decorations of green and red-'Christmas colours'-that were hung around the room. Wreaths of holly were on the door. Snowmen and Santas made from cotton balls, streamers stuck to each wall.

On one particular wall were many pictures, drawn by the children, on how they each celebrate the holidays with their family. If not, then what their ideal was. Piper had to suppress a smile as she gazed upon Percy's drawing, where upon he had drawn his parents and himself at a dinner table with a selection of blue food.

It seemed like all their holiday consisted of family moments together, people dancing, a big feast, children all together huddled up near the fire, some drew people looking eagerly at the presents placed under a Christmas tree. Then there was this one picture on the fourth column, bottom right hand corner. A picture of a father and a child sitting together, hugging.

That one was Piper's, only it wasn't a memory-rather more of an ideal. It had been a long time since she and her father spent some time like that together. It wasn't his fault and he would desperately try to make up for it, but it really was not the same. Piper wasn't one to be eaten up with jealousy, but as she looked up at all those drawings of families together she felt her heart ache. She just wanted to feel a part of a family.

The sound of the bell ringing echoed through the school. Piper retreated from her position in front of the drawing wall and sat down in her usual place as the students started coming in. She spotted Percy and Annabeth again and they slumped down at her table.

"I cannot wait to miss out on school," Percy said as he tossed his bag onto the desk and smirked at Annabeth's scolding face at his actions. She pushed the bag off so it landed on the floor and cleared her throat.

"Well, considering there is only one more week until Christmas-I am feeling rather relaxed." Then she frowned. "But I really hope we don't come back with a Math test."

Percy huffed, "I'm not going to study for that, it's going to be Christmas! School shouldn't get in the way of that!" Annabeth sniffed haughtily and opened up her classic novel as Percy continued raving on. Piper shrugged whenever he asked her if he was right, but honestly she wasn't really listening.

She was mostly thinking about how Mrs Thomas wasn't present in class yet. She was always supposed to be there. She hoped she would be away so they could have a substitute teacher who wouldn't have a clue on what to do. Yes, then there wouldn't be a test. Or would there...Mrs Thomas was always ready and prepared for things; she would just request for the class to do it anyways. She probably had the most organised life in the _world_-or as Piper thought so.

The teacher never was a second late, so that's why it bothered her to see no sign of her. And the class was starting to get rather rowdy and loud. Behind her, Piper could see people getting up to sit on the tables and throw paper aeroplanes at others. She ducked her head quickly as she saw one heading towards her, and just at that moment the door flew open. A bedraggled looking Mrs Thomas entered with an expression that Piper had never seen on her before: shock.

Whatever was going on, it seemed to even surprise her-and it took a lot to surprise Mrs Thomas.

The students quickly hop off the desks as they notice the teacher's presence, and usually they would have gotten into trouble if she had not been so caught up in her own world. "What's the matter with her?" Percy whispered. Piper didn't know. Near the door, a stern looking man stands inspecting all the children carefully. The teacher clears her throat and pushes back her glasses as she waits for the class to settle down. When she speaks, her voice is deadly low.

"Good morning class, I do beg your pardon for my...lateness." she eyes the man briefly. "Children I would like you to meet two new students-"

The man looked behind him and a girl about the same age as Piper, with the most obnoxious expression on her face, came out glaring at the man and crossing her arms. She had short, black hair with freckles on her nose and she rolled her blue eyes when the man-who appeared to be her father-scolded her quietly. Clearly she did not want to be there. Piper blinked a couple of times when she saw the second person come out.

He was slightly taller than the girl-apparently they were siblings. Piper never would've guessed since they were nothing alike, other than them both inheriting serious blue eyes that scanned the room. He had blonde hair which he would keep running his finger through, like he was slightly nervous.

Mrs Thomas pursed her lips and finished off rather grimly, "This is Thalia and Jason Grace." The boy-Jason-smiled a little shyly at the class, while Thalia continued staring blankly at the teacher. Mrs Thomas saw how she was looking at her and her jaw clenched. But she didn't say anything, glancing up at the father every now and then, and she gave a tight smile. "Why don't you go ahead pick out your seats?" The two siblings nodded and they looked around for some spare seats. One was next to Reyna Arellano, the dark-haired girl who had a pretty gold and silver coloured pencil case-Piper remembered. The other one was next to her. Piper moved her books and waited patiently for one of the two to sit down next to her.

Jason spotted her first, and she gave a small smile to try and make him feel welcome. He returned it and started to make his way towards her table. But just as he did, a bag was thrown onto the desk. Piper jerked back in surprise and looked up to see Thalia looking at all of them. "Hey,"

Annabeth and Percy smiled at her and Piper tried a smile for her too. She glanced towards the front again and saw Jason narrowing his eyes at his sister then retreating to sit next to Reyna. As for Mr Grace, he spoke some words to Mrs Thomas before leaving quickly. Mrs Thomas' face could not have become any grimmer than it was.

Thalia was invaded with questions from Annabeth. "What school did you used to go to? Why did you move during this time of year? What area do you live in right now?"

Percy smirked at her. "Stalker-ish much. It's not like she is going to give you her address straight away."

Thalia grinned at him. "I live next door to you."

"Come again?"

Piper's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You do?" Thalia nodded.

"I saw you running out of your house this morning." Percy narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Are _you_ a stalker?"

"No! She just said she lives right next door, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said exasperatedly . Percy nodded slowly, though still not completely convinced by the situation.

"Okay, but," he pointed at her and warned carefully "I'm watching you..." Piper rolled her eyes.

After Annabeth had all her questions answered, she learned a lot more about Thalia. Her father got offered a job here and took them along with him, _'because he wanted to ruin our lives.' _They arrived a few weeks ago and her father apparently threatened to sue the school if they did not accept his children, even if it was at such late notice. _'He wouldn't have sued, but he's really good at cases and schools don't like getting in such a mess. One day I might become a lawyer.' _Suddenly, Mrs Thomas' expression to the situation made a lot more sense. Jason was her twin brother.

"Alright children that's enough talking," Mrs Thomas said. "Now, since the previous delays I think we shall not do a pop quiz. However, you will need to revise for our semester exam."

Annabeth jumped up, relieved and extremely happy that she would not have to worry about failing the pop quiz, "Yes!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her strangely and she flushed before quickly sitting down.

* * *

After school, they all went to Percy's house to find his father decorating the house with Christmas lights. Poseidon seemed very determined to make his house stand out next to all the others on the streets. He asked them if they wanted to help, so they did.

Piper was in charge of the front-decorating the mailbox and fence.

As she hung the lights one by one, she wondered where Percy's father was going to get all the electricity. Surely there wasn't enough to power all of _this_. Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she asked him, "Sir, how are you going to be able to light this whole house up?"

"With the power cord, of course!" he said grinning. Annabeth had such an expression her face that it seemed like she had promised herself to never have an opinion of Poseidon's intelligence again.

Percy's mother came out-warm and bright-eyed-with a batch of cookies for all of them, but she also had her doubts when her gaze fell upon the lights scattered around the front lawn. "Where one earth did you get all of this from?"

Poseidon scratched his head, not seeming to notice the incredulous expression that his wife had on her face. "Well I borrowed a few from Piper's father-"

She frowned. "You did?"Poseidon nodded and smiled fondly at her.

"Yes he's a nice fellow. I was just passing by the other day-he seemed to be looking for something in the garage, and then I saw a lot of lights in a box. He offered me them and said he didn't intend on decorating his house anyways." Then he turned back to Mrs Jackson. "And then I bought some from the store..."

Piper never knew her they had Christmas lights. It probably wasn't a big deal, but she felt that maybe her dad could've at least seen something that they could have done together. She couldn't help feeling a little sad. She continued wrapping the lights around the front. Percy was blowing up an inflatable Santa-or at least he was trying. He huffed and tried to rapidly pump the air into it. He yelled in frustration.

"You're doing it wrong." Somebody said, out of nowhere.

Percy looked up at Piper. "Excuse me?"

"That wasn't me!"

"Yeah, that was me." Percy frowns at the voice. "Up here Kelp Head!" His head shots up to see Thalia Grace looking over the fence-chin propped in her hands. Percy looks at her confused and she says the words slowly for him to understand. "That's not how you do it."

"Do what?"

She rolls her eyes and jumps down, no nowhere in sight. The two hear somebody muttering, "Oh the people I have to be with…" and then a few footsteps.

A few seconds later, Thalia enters the front lawn and pushes the two aside before demonstrating with the inflatable Santa. She pushes the lever slowly, waiting for some air to go in, then adding more again. Percy stands next to her, wide eyes and looking for an explanation for this new classmate of theirs to pop into his place and start doing his job for him. However, Thalia ignores his protests and insists on making sure that everything is done properly.

Poseidon, much to Percy's on disgruntle, became happy with the fact that there was now more people to help with his work. Thalia, in general, did not like doing work-but seeing that she was the 'only one who knew how to do things properly' she stayed.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose when she told her what to do, but after finding out that she was indeed more familiar with decorating, Thalia eventually earned her respect and friendship. Piper had to admit herself that she was enjoying the moment with all of them.

"Thalia, what on earth are you doing over there?" The said girl looked up from digging through the decoration boxes and frowned a little. Piper too turned, but she did not expect to see Mr Grace looking at all of them crossly. "What are you doing here?" he demanded again in his booming voice. Thalia's eyes narrowed slightly at her father.

"I'm helping."

His face looked even crosser at the simple answer. "Helping?!" At that moment, Mr Jackson came out with another box full of ornaments. The two fathers inspected each other as if deciding whether or whether not to say something. The children stood in the middle of the two as they had their own little stare down.

Mr Grace plastered a grin on his face. "Well, I see you're decorating you're house here Mr…"

"Jackson. Poseidon Jackson." Poseidon replied putting on a tight smile as well. Piper exchanged glances with Annabeth, Percy stood by his father with his arms crossed and Thalia did not seem to care what was going on. She continued decorating the letterbox.

"Well pleased to meet you Mr Jackson." Her father stuck out his hand. "My name is Zeus Grace, this is my daughter Thalia. We're living in the house next door to yours."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Zeus' jaw stiffened a little. "Well I suppose you should carry on with your…good work. Come on Thalia, we must go now."

"But my friends are here!" she protested gesturing to the three other children. They looked up at him in response and Mr Grace examined each of them. Piper blinked at him. The father huffed.

"Your classmates, I see. Unfortunately Thalia, we need you back at home," then he added quietly and rather hurriedly. "We have our own house to light up." Thalia groaned as they walked off to their own house.

Poseidon's nostrils flared at the thought of a neighbor outdoing his own fine work. He would show that proud snob! _His_ house was going to be the best on the street! He clapped his hands. "Come on kids! Keep moving!" Percy continued to try and blow up some other inflatable characters, but quickly forgetting what Thalia had taught him. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Jingle bells, Annabeth smells, fifty miles away…" Percy sang out loudly as he stuck large candy canes across the lawn.

Piper blocked her ears at the sound and wrapped the garden hedges with lights, only to hear the sudden shrill of a scream. She sighed and turned around to watch a certain raven-haired boy being chased by not a smelly but _angry_ Annabeth.

"Shut up! You're smellier than I'll _ever_ be!"

* * *

Jason didn't understand why his father was so worked about him associating with the kids next door.

Instead of having fun and playing around, he was forced to tie some lights around their trees. Over and over and over again. It made him dizzy.

Thalia told him that the people over on the other side were cool. He wished that he could've hung out with them. But he hadn't, so he was still basically a loner.

The sudden move had been pretty harsh on him because not only were his parents separated now but he was away from all his old friends who he'd been with since…forever. Thalia didn't seem bothered, but then again she made friends very easily. Jason sat next to a girl who wasn't very fun-nice but not exciting. She didn't even talk that much to him-just giving the frequent and awkward smile-so he had to just sit there in class.

That was very boring.

He would've loved to make some friends. And they sounded like they were having fun because he caught a glimpse of them chasing each other around…

Jason glanced at his father. He was currently looking at his electrical cords, frustrated. But his dad's expression always seemed to be like that. He seemed to just get crosser when he split up with Mrs Grace. Jason tried not to think about his mother too much though.

Quickly and quietly, he went to the furthest spot away from him and peered over the fence. A girl sat on the grass, fiddling with some ornaments.

He frowned. What now? He wasn't very good at this, if you hadn't already figured that out.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, hello." The girl turned and looked up at him. Her brown hair was braided into two and her eyes were a nice hazel. Her skin was tanned and her pink lips were pursed tightly. But a slight look of recognition flashed in her eyes as she glanced up at him. Jason thought she looked familiar too.

She smiled a little. "Hi,"

"Hi."

"Hello…"

Jason cleared his throat. "I mean-uh-what are you doing?" The girl raised her eyebrow. "I'm Jason by the way."

"I'm Piper, and I'm untangling these lights." She held up the messy cords.

"I'm good with knots," he offered. Piper thought about it for a while then tilted her head slightly, like she was trying to figure him out.

"But won't your dad get angry for helping?" True. But friends first, right? That's what his mom used to say...when she was sober. He held his hands out, indicating that he would do it. Piper gave it to him and sat back down as he observed the mess.

Jason _was_ good at untangling knots. He didn't know why, maybe it was because you just had to sort things back into proper order. He was also very organised. So there he was, leaning over the fence while quickly trying to undo the chaos of tangled knots. Piper simply watched him the whole way and faster than one could say _Cheese ball fiesta_, he had finished.

Piper was pretty impressed, mostly grateful, and Jason beamed proudly at his handiwork…but then he remembered that it wasn't that cool to be good at undoing knots. What use is that, honestly. She took back the lights and thanked him. "I'm not good with knots, if you didn't notice."

Feeling a little embarrassed at the whole situation, he waved at her and went back around to continue doing nothing. He really hated being a new kid.

* * *

And so, the rivalry of the two houses continued on a few more days. Other neighbours would pass by and see the two houses full of wonderful lights. Still, it apparently wasn't satisfying to either father so everyday after school, the children would help again to add more. Each man was determined to have the biggest and brightest house on the entire suburb, showing off their Christmas spirit. The kids did not seem to be feeling it as much, however. Well, at least the adults were happy with themselves.

Percy was really very upset when his mother announced that it wasn't going to be a white Christmas. Rather a green, damp one. So that meant that there would be no trees frosted with beautiful cold ornaments that year. No snow man building. Nobody losing to the strategic Annabeth who would built a big snow fort and hide herself as she threw snowballs at them all. Actually, he was pretty happy about that.

There was only two more days to Christmas now. Piper was invited by Percy's mother to join them for Christmas dinner. Sally Jackson was a very nice lady, a mother-figure to Piper really. She really didn't want to make a fuss, but part of her was yearning to give a try at being in a proper family for once. And after seeing that her father would be away in Australia, Piper agreed to be an 'honorary Jackson' for a night.

Annabeth was still busy talking to Poseidon about the amount of electricity usage and how it may affect everybody's power. Seeing that now there were two houses to be lit up, she had told him about the research she had done.

"It's okay, I know it won't happen." the man had said to the girl, giving back her notebook. Annabeth gripped her pencil tightly like she was trying to compose herself and stay calm.

"But, imagine how hard it will be to power all of _this_, Mr Jackson, _all_ of _this_-"

Poseidon glanced over the fence and narrowed his eyes at whatever he was looking at. He patted Annabeth on the head before absently saying "Yes Annabeth, but call me Poseidon." He walked away muttering to himself to remember to add Santa's reindeers to his sleigh.

Annabeth wanted to scream and she threw her pencil and notepad onto the ground. "Why won't _anyone_ believe me?!"

* * *

Twas the day before Christmas Eve, and Thalia Grace had had enough with her life. For one thing, she was actually getting sick of all the decorating. Honestly, how much did one need? There were elves that would light up near the entrance, there was a sleigh at the front, there was a random Santa going up and down the chimney-that thing was creeping her out. Her father was pretty proud of the lighting around the house, but he wouldn't let them light it up.

_"Save the best 'til last,"_ he had said.

As much as she hated this decorating, she had a feeling that her parent's divorce had something to do with it. It was like her father was doing it in the sense that he was trying to show them that even without a mother they could have a wonderful Christmas. He was saying that it as alright, they could move on with life. Thalia didn't really know what to think of her mother. She was an unstable woman whose only wish was to drink until her life ran out. Well Zeus was a very successful business man, so when she lost her job it was the last straw.

He immediately sprang up to a job offer and moved, taking Jason and Thalia with him.

Genuinely, Christmas brought a bitter taste in her mouth now as she thought about all the times her mother went out to party with her friends. Zeus was trying his best to make this year the best one ever, but in all honesty it wasn't that fun. He was making an effort though, so she had to give him that.

But then he was also very competitive He was a lawyer, Thalia reasoned, he has to try and get his way. He wanted to win his children, and that meant winning in the unofficial Christmas-house-décor-off-competition with the neighbours. Mr Zeus Grace was a proud man. He would never seek for the support or advice of others. He was independent; he could do things well on his own. And he would never accept pity from anybody. So he believed he could do anything. Thalia wanted to hide behind the tree when people passed by looking at them strangely.

That Annabeth-girl was trying to talk to her dad. She didn't know what about, but it was starting to get her attention. She turned to Thalia and sighed.

"This is exhausting."

"Tell me about it, I hate decorating now."

"Well yes that, and nobody listens!" Annabeth thrust the notebook in her hands in front of her. Thalia saw a graph with two houses drawn, apparently consuming a lot of power. Then at the bottom of the paper an equation was written in the neatest handwriting.

_= boom_

Thalia looked back up at Annabeth and frowned. "Really? An explosion will happen?"

"Not an explosion, but that's not exactly my point. Nobody is listening; I want somebody to hear me out just this once. _ONCE." _Thalia hummed in agreement, because she kind of felt the same way. Annabeth sighed again "Percy even won't stop singing when I tell him to. But he's really bad, you know."

Thalia didn't know. "I've never heard-"

"FA LA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!"

"Oh my god you were right."

"I'm always right."

* * *

The night of Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and nobody could have been more excited. Like the weather forecast had said, there would be no snow this year. But it was still cold, and the children were wrapped up in their warm jackets and fluffy hats.

Piper rubbed her hands together to try and keep cool herself. She tried to sit down on the chair on the veranda, but she almost crushed an elf statue. She was really getting irritated with the decorations. So the girl had to stand while she waited for everybody else to arrive.

The front door opened and Sally's face peered out. She smiled kindly. "Hello dear, are you going to help light everything up?"

"Yeah," she smiled back. Sally looked thoughtfully at her.

"It's a little cold outside, pity it didn't snow. Would you like to come in and make some hot chocolate?" Piper nodded enthusiastically at the offer. Oh Sally was a genius! Hot chocolate was just the thing she needed.

Piper knew exactly how to make hot chocolate, but Sally assisted her the whole time. She would hand her things and also talk to her. Funnily, she enjoyed her company a lot. In fact, she had never known her own mother so sharing this moment was something new. Sally guidance was reassuring, and Piper felt like she could relax her shoulders with the presence of somebody looking out for her.

Outside, Zeus strode rather proudly towards Poseidon's home. He nodded towards the man who stood at the front of his gate with a grim expression on his face. "Well Mr Jackson, you've outdone yourself, haven't you."

"Put a fair amount of effort into it," he replied smoothly. "And what about your house, it isn't looking...shabby."

His smile grew stiffer. "I should say the same for you. I suppose you'll be lighting it any minute now, so am I."

"Just in time for dear old Santa Claus to see." They both chuckled heartily. The minute the laughter died down, they glared at each other.

"My house is going to look so much better."

"You wish Grace; mine will outdo yours by a mile! I've been preparing for this for an entire year!"

"Well then you must've been preparing to lose."

"YOU'LL SEE!"

"NO I'M GOING TO SHOW _YOU_!"

Poseidon turned away from the lawyer. "Percy! Get ready to turn it on!" Zeus stormed away. "Jason, Thalia, get ready!" The children obeyed their fathers and they all waited patiently for it.

Then all of a sudden, both houses flashed brilliantly in the darkness of the night. Everybody gasped at the amazing sight. The colours of Christmas sprang to life, dancing around the garden. Santa and his elves were waving cheerfully, the candy canes in the garden glowed wonderfully, the trees and garden hedges sparkled beautifully with lights...Then all of a sudden, something crackled-fizzled, and then in a quick flash everybody was surrounded in darkness.

For a moment, nobody said anything, all being struck with wonder at the beautiful image and suddenly shocked at the unexpected take over. Somewhere in the Jackson's lawn, a girl's voice could be heard shouting "I told you so!"

Jason sighed and quickly went inside to grab a torchlight. "The power fuse must've died."

Thalia blinked a couple of times. "I hope that show didn't ruin my eye-sight. Glad it went off, I would've gone blind!"

"I never really wanted to have a colourful house anyway," Jason muttered.

Zeus could see them both a little through the dark, and he had to sigh as they tried not to stumble over the Christmas statues. This was not the way he had wanted them to spend Christmas Eve. He had just wanted to show them that he did have the spirit. He could be the one they looked up to. Now he was just ashamed. He had gone over-the-top.

"Jason can I have that torch please? Let's try and head to the house and I'll try and see if any shop is open." The twins nodded and slowly walked towards the front door.

"Wait! Oh Mr Grace, are you still there? Hello?" They turned and saw Mrs Jackson standing with a candle lit in her hands, running to them. "Yes, hello! That was quite some show there, wasn't it? Anyways, I know this might be a lot to ask but we would like to know if your family would join us for some dinner. Is that alright?"

Mr Zeus Grace was a proud man. He would never seek for the support or advice of others. He was independent; he could do things well on his own. He believed that he could do anything.

But for once in his life, he knew that this was the time to let go. Because he realised that he couldn't do things alone, and sometimes you do need some assistance. Looking back at his children he smiled.

"We would love to."

* * *

The food was served as a candle-lit-dinner, for the obvious reason that the lights had gone off. Annabeth, the one who knew it was going to happen, sat at the table chewing on the chicken. Thankfully, Sally had already cooked all the food before the power went and it had been all set out when they went in.

The girl sat, not really involved in the conversations, but more in her own world. What had she really wanted? People to listen, wasn't it? But nobody ever did. She continued to ponder the thought.

Maybe it was because she was younger. The idea angered her a little, but then she reasoned to it. Not many adults are intelligent themselves. It would be there loss. But...was she just outdoing herself? Was she always wasting her time trying to get people to notice her?

She suddenly felt very indifferent to the whole situation. She always wanted to become smarter, and now thinking about it she was doing a big favour not letting all those thoughts slip away from her tongue. She would hold onto it. Maybe it was always better to keep those little things in your head. She didn't have to make people listen to her now, and she felt like she must've been doing not only herself but everybody a huge favour. And if they should need her opinion, they would ask.

Annabeth's realisation suddenly made her feel a little happier towards everything. Yes, that's what she would do. And she finished off her meal with a triumphant look on her face.

But she still kept in mind that she had been right about the lights.

Piper couldn't have felt more delighted with the world. She finally felt apart of the family. Originally, her wish was to be in her family-not somebody else's'. Being with everybody here instead made her feel like they were of her own.

Poseidon was enjoying himself too, but his wish had been to have the brightest house on the street. The house that people would look out and say "I wish I lived there!" And now, it had been ruined. He couldn't help the feeling of pure disappointment wash over him. Everything was gone.

Across the table, Jason Grace grinned at his son. "Your place is so cool, I mean-blue coke?"

The people around the table laughed at the drinks and cookies that had been made the colour of blue. Poseidon suppressed a smile himself.

"You can come over anytime!" Percy said. Jason smiled and he could feel a spark of friendship. Maybe it wasn't that hard to make new friends.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, I love it here!" Thalia Grace exclaimed. "Can we come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

"Thalia," Zeus warned. But Sally smiled.

"Oh of course! I'm sure we can work out something with the food, but you're all welcome here." Thalia beamed.

Piper McLean wiped her mouth with a napkin turning to Percy and said, just loud enough for Poseidon to hear. "I love your family so much," The whole table agreed and Poseidon tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You do?"

"Yes! You're place is so welcoming and warm," Annabeth nodded in agreement. Percy got up with a glass in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Eve everybody!"

"Merry Christmas!"

It seemed like everybody got what they wanted, and the wishes were granted earlier than when Santa arrived. Even Poseidon's disappointment slowly vanished, and he smiled a little at all the grinning faces sitting at his table.

He really _did_ have the best household after all.


End file.
